Winter's Coming?
by Past Jaded
Summary: Qrow walks in on Winter in a very compromising situation


_Why the hell is it I always have to act as Ozpin's delivery boy?_ Qrow let out a gruff noise of protest for being forced to be awake at such an ungodly hour. _It's still dark out for Oum's sake._

The cheep beer he had chugged an hour ago was doing little to improve his poor attitude. A late night job had forced him to stay awake for much longer than he had originally planned. It wasn't like Qrow didn't usually stay up late, but after a night of drinking being called in to do real work was like being asked to punch himself in the gut. Doable, but painful as fuck. When he had finally managed to make his way home after completing a last minute mission he had practically passed out on the floor of his apartment. He happily would have fallen into a coma if he hadn't gotten a call from the one person he couldn't block or ignore. Ozpin calling him at 5 in the morning could only mean bad news, and Qrow couldn't bring himself to simply not answer. The chance of the message being about something serious was something he couldn't risk disregarding.

Now he wished he had simply not picked up the phone. _I'm not some damn errand boy_. Hell, the last thing he wanted right now was to wake Winter Schnee up from her beauty rest. Hopefully, if luck was on his side tonight she wouldn't mistake him for a robber and attack him.

 _Waste of a perfectly good morning. I could be sleeping right now. Or drinking._

He muttered a curse under his breath, reluctantly picking up the pace. The sooner he told Winter to check in with Ironwood, and proceed on with "delivering the necessary equipment" as Ozpin put it, the sooner he would be in his own cozy bed. When he had asked why they couldn't simply call her and deliver the message, Ozpin had went into a very detailed story on how circumstances made them believe the girl's phone was tapped. Qrow had rolled his eyes in response, before reluctantly agreeing to deliver the message. If he had been on the phone with any other person he would happily have told them to go fuck themselves. Over the years he had learned to never go against Ozpin, since the man was usually right.

Qrow once again raked his head for where he would find the heiress. Whenever Winter Schnee stayed in Vale for a night she usually booked herself a room at one of the nearby "fancy schmancy" hotels. Qrow had already missed two guesses on which one she was staying at and wasted a good 20 minutes arguing with a doorman who wouldn't let him in because he looked drunk. _I wish I was_. He was hoping the next overpriced shit stain of a building he checked would be the correct place.

Going with his gut he entered the most expensive looking of the remaining hotels. Upon chatting up the cute brunette desk clerk he was finally rewarded for his time. Apparently a Miss Schnee was indeed staying in the pent house suite. To Qrow that information translated into meaning that the Winter was spending more on a one night stay here, than he had spent on alcohol the entire month. _Then again, I do mainly drink cheap crap._

He was forced to listen to some shitty elevator music on the way up. A blank look covered his face, trying desperately to hide how impressed he was by the atlas technology being used in the building. The advances in electronics only made him feel much older than he was. He ran a tired hand through his hair, yawning. He must have fallen asleep for a moment since he jumped slightly when the elevator chimed to announce his arrival to the correct floor.

Sheepishly he stepped out. Even from inside the elevator he had been able to hear classical music overwhelming the weird elevator jingle. The booming symphony was radiating from inside the expensive room that was labeled "Pent House" by a golden sign. He rolled his eyes. It was just like Winter to be playing god offal music at this time of day.

For once, Qrow decided to be a gentleman. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ice Queen, open up."

He stood outside a good five seconds before shrugging and pushing open the door. It was unlocked so it wasn't like he was breaking and entering. With the volume the music was playing at he had figured she wouldn't hear him anyway.

The room inside was sleek, modern, white, and extremely above his pay grade. Marble tables and thick carpet covered every inch of the living room. Several expensive looking vases and art pieces were used as little bursts of color. He raised an eyebrow looking around, the room practically screamed Winter. _Clean and classy, just like she pretends to be._ He almost scoffed aloud at the thought. He was actually starting to wake up now. Secretly he found himself looking forward to seeing the look on the girls face when the first thing she saw in the morning was his smirking face.

With a grin he explored the room, and was disappointed when he was unable to come up with anything embarrassing to use against the girl. A headache was slowly setting in. Qrow never was one for music. He always found the varying instruments and loud beat hard to keep track of when hammered.

Turning, he shambled his way down the long hallway, leaning to the side with each passing room to take a peak inside. How one person could find a use for so many seemingly useless quarters was over his head.

"Where the hell are you?" He shuffled along faster, starting to get annoyed. His migraine was increasing the longer he was forced to listen to this damn music.

In the middle of the hallway a door was closed, and looked out of place. _Bingo. Bet that's where she's hiding._ He headed towards it, and without a moment of pause he pushed open the white door _. Even the doors here are stupidly well made, it didn't squeak or anything._

He took a step into the room before feeling a shiver run up his spine. His eyes quickly took in the long, thick carpet, closed drapes, blasting speakers, and lit fireplace. He relaxed slightly as he turned his head towards the queen bed, unable to place what made him feel uneasy. When his eyes made sense of the form on the bed he realized what had made him feel tense. Within seconds it was like his entire being was frozen. He felt his mouth actually drop open in shock.

Winters bare legs were thrown out in a rare display of her pale skin. Automatically, His eyes worked their way up her strong calves, before widening at the sight of her gorgeous thighs covered in a light shimmer of sweat. Without thinking his eyes raked farther up, over her taught stomach muscles to where his suspicions were confirmed. He right arm was tucked between her thighs, and as he stood there her fingers moved in and out of her body in a fluid motion. The sight actually managed to make his mind go blank. The girl's hair was in its usual bun, but stands of white were is discord around her face. He watched as her chest heaved in time to the music, and her thighs clamped tightly around her own hand. His eyes could make out hardened pink buds on her breasts.

As he watched the girls mouth opened in pleasure but no sound escaped her lips over the heavy orchestra. He could feel his own stomach tighten from the sight. _What the fuck, Is this real?_ He had planned on waking her up from sleep, not walking in on her…

Qrow gulped. He knew he should say something, maybe even run back and actually ring the doorbell this time. But hell, his legs couldn't move. His eyes were still glued to the girls form. They observed every small movement. He raised his eyebrows when her head was thrown back and her chin tilted up in bliss. She must have hit a particularly good niche. His eyes were distracted when her left hand wound its way up from clutching the comforter to grab her own breast. He felt his heart beat wildly when he watched her grope her own boob. The girl's silky legs shifted against the mattress, and he noticed how she wrapped her ankles together to brace herself. The whole situation felt too dreamlike. There was no way this was actually happening.

He sucked in a quick breath when out of nowhere her back bent wildly. Her ankles unwrapped and her legs bent at the knee. He noticed the way her toes curled and her legs shook with effort. It was only when Winter came in front of him that he heard a sharp gasp escape her cherry pink lips. The sound was just loud enough to reach his ears over the heavy violin.

It was only as her watched her unwind from heaven, that he was able to convince himself he wasn't dreaming.

Winter's body spasmed uncontrollable at the end of her high, ragged breaths shook her chest, and her cheeks took on a deep crimson. Slowly, the hand between her legs was drawn back up to rest lazily upon her stomach. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and for a minute all she did was breath, deeply, and steadily.

Qrow watched silently for that minute, his heart hammering, unable to process what he had just witnessed.

"Well Fuck, that was hot." The statement escaped his mouth without thought. Hell, maybe it was all the sexual teasing they had given each other over the years that made such statements so easy to announce in her presence. All he knew was that the proclamation rolled off his tongue before he could shut his mouth, and sure enough it was loud enough for the girl to hear. Winter practically jumped through the ceiling.

In a flash her eyes were open and instinctively she grabbed a blanket to cover herself. The white flimsy knitted thing did a shit job of concealing her body.

Managing to tear his eyes away from the glorious view he was still receiving, the pure shock in her eyes actually made him gulp. After everything he had just witnessed the only word that popped into his head to describe her was stunning. With that expression of bewilderment still painted on her features Qrow couldn't help but imagine she was deer caught in the lights of an oncoming truck. He grinned at the thought.

The half a second it took for Winter's appalled glance to shift to an upset glare was all the time it took for Qrow to send a inappropriate smirk at her.

"Now that was the last thing I was expecting to catch Winter Schnee doing at," his eyes shifted to the clock on her bedside table, "5:30 in the morning." All his former weariness had vanished, replaced by something he didn't want to name. He couldn't even recall the reason he was here in the first place. His drifted back to the view he was still getting of her through that loosely woven afghan.

The girls grip on the flimsy barrier tightened, and he could practically see rage radiating from her body. A layer of sweat still coated her forehead. The music only added to the tension he felt as her eyes locked on his own. Unsure of what he should do in this situation he sent her a brilliant smile.

She let out a huff of confusion and he couldn't help himself from commenting, "You know, if you ever need any assistance with that I would be more than willing to give a helping hand." He waggled his pointer finger and middle digit together, making a sexual motion with his hand.

Winter's chest was heaving wildly even as her eyes widened in astonishment. There was a moment where her mouth twitched and Qrow could have sworn he saw her consider his proposal. Then, suddenly, her ice blue eyes clouded with fury and her eyebrows knit together. She appeared to have finally returned from her daze.

He couldn't help but smirk when her cherry lips finally managed to form words.

"I'm going to kill you."

He watched as the girl dove for the lamp on her desk and just managed to step to the side as it flew by his head. For once he was glad for Winter's sudden rages. They were a familiarity he could easily handle, unlike what he had just witnessed.

Upon turning back after having been distracted by the flying missile he felt all the air leave his lungs. Almost automatically his stomach tightened with want. Winter was once again fully exposed to him.

Before he could speak the girl propped a hand on her hip and his attention was once again drawn to her breasts. The curves that were usually hidden under her uniform were killer.

The gorgeous woman before him full of pure ferocity was exactly what he craved. The fact that at this exact moment she was intent on ending his life, only added to her charm.

"Drunk Bastard, prepare to die." She had spoken the word so quietly he had been forced to read her lips through the music.

"Oh, but I'd much rather make love to you." Qrow smirked at her once again and the blush that consumed her face was priceless.

* * *

 **I intended for this short story to be a bit more risqué and humorous. If you have any suggestions or comments please leave a review! They make my day!**


End file.
